


Don't stop me now

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Convince Freddie he likes girls
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Don't stop me now

\- Omg.. No.. I cannot do that, you laghued..  
\- C'mon Y/N, its just to test him.. We have to find out a few things or two. Roger looked proud  
\- But.. Just a kiss.. I'm not going to fuck him just because you are curious  
John blushed  
\- Well.. Nobody said anything about that Brian entered the room  
\- Great.. Just great, now everyone knows.. You shrugged your shoulders and took a coke from the fridge  
\- *Laugh* Maybe you want something stronger sweetheart? Roger opened a beer

You didn't answer, you sat down in the cozy sofa, what the he'll did you agree on? Freddie was a friend of yours and you had never seen him like something else  
Of course he was flamboyant and had a rumour around him to just be interested in boys, but to test if he still liked girls.. Like that.. You?  
That's mean

You took up a magazine and started to read a little, you soon put it back on the table   
It didn't interest you at all  
Queen was in France and were just about to finish the "JAZZ" album, everything sounded really good, you were so honoured to be a part of this 

The door suddenly flung up and Freddie entered the studio   
\- Hello everyone!!, sorry om late.. He looked around and smiled at you, Let's get started.. Shall we?   
He sat himself down at the piano  
New tones echoed out and his voice sounded amazing as always 

*- Toniiiiight... I'm gonna have myseeeelf a real good timeeee.. *

The band filled in with the other instruments   
It sounded really really good 

They did a little pause and Brian fiddled with his guitar.. Roger took a smoke, John called Veronica   
You saw your chance

You stood up and walked towards the big piano   
\- Hi darling!! Freddie looked up and gaved you a big smile, are you alright?   
\- Freddie.. I..   
You felt flushed in your face   
But.. It was now or never   
You leaned down and pressed your lips against his, he opened his mouth to protest a little and you took the opportunity, your tounge entered his mouth and you felt his hands pull you little closer   
You heard the other guys giggle around you and reality came back  
Just like you got electricity in your body, you quickly pulled away from him

\- Good job Y/N, Roger applauded   
\- Shut it Rog.. Brian hissed  
\- What? Roger jumped up on the drumrisers   
Your cheek burned and you stared inyo Freddie's eyes..   
\- I.. I'm so sorry  
Before he could react or answer you turned around and went out from the studio   
\- That was unnecessary Roger, John took up his bass 

You went up to your room, your throat was thick, what had you done?   
You took a long shower and took a piece of cold pizza from yesterday, your head was spinning   
You could still feel your lips was tingling from the kiss   
After a while in frog the TV with nothing to look at you decided, it was probably best to go to bed 

You had almost trailed of to sleep when you heard

*knock knock *

Who on earth could that be this late  
You took on your robe and opened the door   
\- Freddie?.. Ehh.. Wh...   
\- Hi darling.. May I come in? 

You noticed that he had been drinking a little, probably champagne 

\- Ohh.. Of course.. Come in..   
Sorry for the big mess, you smiled   
\- This? You should see my room..   
He went around a bit and stopped by the window   
\- Y/N... About before...   
You frooze  
\- Freddie.. I'm so sorry.. I don’t know.. I..   
He turned around and walked towards you, stopped so close that you could feel his breath   
He pushed back a piece of hair behind your ear   
Looked deeply in your eyes   
He placed a tiny kiss on your lips   
Pulled back again  
You looked at him, looking at you   
There was now no way to stop either of you  
Your kisses were hard, hungry, needy..   
He pulled you closer and stroked your back up and down   
He kissed your neck and nibble behind your ear   
You let out a little whimper and grabbed his hair  
You didn't realise that you now had the bed behind you  
He took off your robe like he opened a present  
With blushing cheeks you tried to cover yourself   
\- No.. Don't.. You are so beautiful   
He leaned down and kissed your breasts, let his tounge swirl around your nipples over and over. He moaned and you felt that he was rock hard 

You licked your lips and kneeled in front of him  
\- Ohhh God.. You.. Ahh  
With a big smile you pulled down his jeans and briefs, his massive cock slapped against his belly  
You took a firm grip around it and stroked him slowly, licked his shaft..following the prominent vein up and down   
He clearly liked what you were doing, you felt it twitching in your hand  
You licked around the tip and looked up at him while slowly taking him in your mouth, bobbed your head over and over   
He moaned loudly and held around your neck thrusting a bit faster   
He felt amazing, you grabbed his balls, squeezed them gently   
\- Ohhh God... Hunnie.. I... I'm coming   
Just seconds later you felt his warm fluid enter your throat   
\- SHIT.. AHHHH

Like he was ashamed, he looked away..   
\- It's ok Freddie.. Hey.. It's ok  
Without a word he pulled you up from the floor and kissed you deeply   
He placed you on the bed and layed himself next to you   
He kissed you softly and touched you breasts just with his fingers   
\- How beautiful you are

He kissed you all over and his big hands discovered every inch of your body   
You shivered  
He pushed your legs apart and placed a tiny kiss on your inner thighs  
With two fingers he seperated your folds  
He kissed your pussy with eager lips, licked fast around your clit   
Your back arched and you moaned 

He sucked on your clit and folds while pushing in two fingers deep inside   
I pumped them faster and faster   
Nibbling on your folds   
\- AAHHHHH GOD...   
You contracted hard around his fingers, he looked smiling up at you, but continued to fuck you hard and deep, eating you out like he was starving 

\- OMG... OHHHHHHH FREDDIE.. I... SHIT  
You came again   
Cheeks were burning   
He pulled out his fingers and crawled back up.   
He kissed you hard and bit his lip  
With his arm in a quick motion he took a condom out from his jeans on the floor and pulled it down his length   
\- You sure about this darling?   
You could just simply nod  
He places himself in your entrance and pushed in, little by little, soon you were stretched out totally by his cock   
He started to thrust rapidly   
\- OHHHH GOD   
You scratched his back and bucked your hips against his   
He kissed you sloppily and growled when you crossed your legs around him  
He pushed up your one leg against his chest, rolled his hips to enter you further inside   
You clinged together to one moving human   
\- Ohhhh FUCK ... Hunnie... You feel amazing   
\- OMG ... AHHH  
You felt his tip rubbing your spot and your climax was close again   
Your contractions squeezed his cock and you felt him twitching inside you   
Not many seconds after he came hard and while screaming a long curse holding you tight while he emptied himself 

Your heartrate slowed down when laying on his arm, you tangeled your fingers in his chesthair

Nobody said anything   
Nobody had to know  
But you knew it could never be the two of you.. Never   
Only Freddie knew what he wanted   
And nothing could stop him now


End file.
